It is known to contain alcohol, such as wine in bags contained in a cardboard type container where the wine feeds by gravity through a shut off tap mounted outside the container. Further, it is known to fill a bag with beer in a keg. In the case of a beer keg, pressure is applied to the bag to dispense the beer from the bag and out of the keg. Further, the bag is inserted into the keg container prior to the beer being filled into the bag through a valve assembly.
However, there is a need for the user to be able to control the dispensing of the beer from the keg out through a tap connected to the valve assembly particularly in special circumstances where the beer is to be dispensed directly from the keg. These special circumstances occur when the keg is utilized at an outdoor activity or where a consumer does not desire to purchase a home beer dispensing system and still desires to make use of beer stored in a keg.